1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a DC brush motor, and more particularly, to a DC brush motor that is provided with a female terminal.
2. Description of the Related Art
In a DC brush motor, a contact part between the brush and a commutator is corroded by a toxic gas such as siloxane gas, so that a contact failure occurs. For example, a siloxane gas is generated from a silicon rubber and the like provided in an atmosphere where the DC brush motor is used, and the siloxane gas is introduced into the motor. The siloxane gas introduced into the motor is decomposed by the energy (spark) generated when the brush and the commutator slide, and is then recombined to be silicon dioxide, which is an insulator. The silicon dioxide is deposited on the contact part, thereby inhibiting an electrical contact between the brush and the commutator.
In order to suppress the contact failure due to the toxic gas, a sealing member (seal member) is adhered to a case configured to accommodate therein a magnet, an armature and the like from an outer side of the case, thereby sealing an inside of the case. Such configuration is disclosed in JP-A-2009-077520 and JP-A-9-037531, for example.
W-A-2009-077520 discloses a commutator motor having a sealing cover having an outer diameter smaller than an inner diameter of an opening end portion of a motor housing, having an outward shape corresponding to the motor housing and having a thickness defined to form therein a space. In the commutator motor, the sealing cover is disposed on an outer surface of an end bell, an outer periphery-side of the sealing cover and the end bell is sealed therebetween and the outer periphery-side of the sealing cover and the motor housing is sealed therebetween. From a side surface of the motor housing, a lead wire for electrical connection between a brush base and an outside is taken out.
JP-A-9-037531 discloses a commutator motor including a motor case configured by a combination of a stator case and a side plate, and a rotor part and a stator part embedded in the motor case. In the commutator motor, a seal member is adhered to a spring opening hole formed on the side plate, so that the spring opening hole is blocked. From the side plate, a terminal connected to the brush protrudes.
In JP-A-2009-077520 and JP-A-9-037531, the terminals (the lead wire in JP-A-2009-077520, the terminal in JP-A-9-037531) for feeding power to the motor are all male terminals and protrude outwardly beyond the case (the motor housing in JP-A-2009-077520, the side plate in JP-A-9-037531).
On the other hand, when the terminal for feeding power to the motor is a female terminal, it is difficult to seal the inside of the case because the female terminal is disposed in the case. Also, the problem that the contact failure is caused due to the toxic gas such as siloxane gas still remains.